


Maybe He Does

by just-another-killer-queen (orphan_account)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Mostly Fluff, mute!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/just-another-killer-queen
Summary: 70's!Brian falls in love with a shy and mute reader. Mostly fluff.





	Maybe He Does

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on my Tumblr.
> 
> Please know that English is not my native language, so if you find any mistakes, let me know so I can correct them.
> 
> (Y/B/F) = your best friend's name

“Can I have a taste of your cinnamon latte?” your best friend asked as you sat down in your favorite coffee shop together.

It was a rainy day, which meant that the best option for spending the time between lectures was finding a nice coffee shop or library, and staying inside for as long as possible.

(Y/B/F) loved making friends and talking to people, so you could have gone to the coffee shop where all students from your college usually went to, but she also knew how much you liked hanging out with her alone, so she agreed to come here instead.

_Yes, of course,_ you signed. _Take a sip._

“Mm, it’s good,” she declared after she did, then continued drinking like your latte was her own. She always did this.

_Give it back,_ you warned her. You didn’t sleep very well the night before, so you needed that coffee.

“Okay, okay” she laughed, putting it down in front of you.

_Get your own cup next time,_ you signed.

“I will, I promise.”

You were just about to change the topic and ask her about the party she went to last night when you noticed a tall and handsome man enter the shop.

When (Y/B/F) noticed you staring at something behind her back, she turned her head to see what caught your attention.

“Wow,” she whispered when she turned back. “That’s Brian May!”

_Who?_ , you questioned.

“You’ve never heard of Brian May before?” she asked in disbelief.

_No,_ you answered.

“He’s the guitarist of Queen! You know, the band whose debut album I told you about a few weeks ago. I think I mentioned Brian’s name.”

_Sorry, you know I’m not good with names,_ you apologized.

“It’s okay,” she assured you. “But, you know, this guy is my favorite out of all the band members. He is such a talented guitarist.”

You always had a thing for guys who could play the guitar and now you couldn’t help but imagine what he looked like while playing.

You glanced at him once again, dragging yourself out of your daydream. He was now sitting at a table not far from you. He had a book in his hands and a cup of coffee in front of him. He looked incredibly attractive, exactly your type in every way.

You were a little startled when he suddenly looked up at you and smiled. You quickly looked away.

_Oh my god, he smiled at me,_ you told (Y/B/F).

“Really?” she grinned. “Maybe he’s into you!”

_I really don’t think he’s into me,_ you told her, then glanced at Brian once again.

He put down his book and smirked at you.

_Shit, I think he knows sign language,_ you told (Y/B/F).

_Maybe he does,_ he signed when you looked at him again.

Your eyes went wide and you looked at (Y/B/F) in panic.

She had the audacity to laugh.

_This is not funny,_ you told her.

“It kind of is,” she said. You threw her a death glare.

 

* * *

 

You thought about Brian quite a lot in the next few days. Whenever you were bored in class, you stopped taking notes and you would daydream about him instead. You remembered vividly what he looked like, how gorgeous his curly hair looked, how warmly he smiled at you, and how beautiful his hazel eyes were.

The only problem was, you always ended up getting sad after fantasizing about him. You left the coffee shop that day without trying to initiate a conversation with him. You knew you probably should have but you were just too shy.

And now… You couldn’t stop wondering whether you’d see him again. You’ve been to that coffee shop at least a hundred times in the last few years, but you’ve never seen him there before, so he’s probably not a regular customer. Would you ever get the chance to see him again?

 

* * *

 

You found the answer to that question next week, when you went to the same coffee shop between two lectures. You were alone this time, (Y/B/F) chose to grab lunch with her boyfriend.

When you stepped inside, you immediately noticed that Brian was sitting at a table near the door, completely lost in a book, occasionally sipping the latte in front of him. Your heart skipped a beat.

You tried your best to keep calm as you ordered an espresso. You failed miserably when you realized you had to decide whether to sit at a table close to Brian or opt for sitting as far away from him as possible.

You took a deep breath and gathered enough courage to choose the first option, sitting down at the table closest to Brian’s.

When he finally looked up from whatever he was reading and he registered that you were the one sitting at the next table, he closed his book and smiled at you. You smiled back shyly.

“Would it be okay if I joined you?” he asked.

_Yes,_ you signed.

He quickly got up, took his book and coffee and brought it to your table, sitting down opposite of you.

“My name is Brian, by the way,” he introduced himself.

_I know, my best friend is a Queen fan._

He giggled.

_I’m (Y/N),_ you spelled out your name.

“(Y/N)… You have a beautiful name,” he told you. You blushed, looking down at your drink, avoiding his gaze. “You know, I really hoped I would see you again if I kept coming here,” he said. “But I wasn’t too hopeful, this has been my favorite place for months now and I only saw you last week.”

_Are you serious?_ You looked up at him again. _I have been here almost every week in the last three years._

“That’s crazy. I’m lucky that we finally met.”

_Me, too,_ you signed.

You spent the next few minutes in silence, drinking your coffee and occasionally smiling at the other. It wasn’t awkward at all, it felt comfortable.

“What do you say we take a walk?” Brian asked when you were both finished.

_I would love that,_ you told him.

When you both stood up, you noticed just how much taller he was than you. He was practically towering over you when you stood close to him but it somehow made him look even hotter, if that’s even possible.

 

* * *

 

You and Brian became inseparable within a few weeks. You always met up at coffee shops, went to museums and bookshops together, or just hung out at either your place or his. (Y/B/F) kept telling you that Brian was falling in love with you and you should just make a move on him, but you couldn’t do it. You weren’t sure he liked you that way and you didn’t want to make an idiot of yourself by confessing your feelings.

Things changed one day when you were at Brian’s place, listening to Queen’s album together. Brian asked if you’d ever heard their songs and when you said you didn’t, he insisted you listened to them. He told you that their lead singer, whom you actually met once, had the most amazing voice he’s ever heard. After listening to some of their tracks, you had to agree.

“So, what do you think?” Brian asked halfway into the album. You were both sitting on the couch, facing each other. By the tone of his voice, you could tell he was anxious. That’s when you realized how much your opinion mattered to him and how much he wanted you to like what he’s doing.

_I love it,_ you told him honestly.

“That’s fantastic!” he beamed. “I think you would like our new stuff as well. You should come to the studio some time, we’re working on our next album right now.”

You smiled at how excited he suddenly got.

_I would love to come to the studio with you,_ you told him.

Instead of answering you, he hugged you tightly. You expected him to let go after a few moments, but he didn’t, he just pulled you even closer. You wrapped your arms around his neck, enjoying his closeness.

“Thank you,” he muttered into your shoulder. You pulled away enough so that you could see your face, but your arms were still around each other. “Look, (Y/N), um…” His voice was lower than usual. For a moment, he glanced at your lips, but quickly looked up into your eyes again, blushing a little upon realizing what he’s done. You raised your eyebrows, waiting for him to continue talking. “I don’t really know how to tell you this, but, uh… I would like to…” He paused for a few moments, then took a deep breath and continued. “I would love to go on a date with you. If you’d be willing to date me.”

You smiled at him when he finished his last sentence. You didn’t answer, you just leaned forward and kissed him gently. It was really quick and chaste, practically just a peck on the lips, and when you pulled away, Brian pulled you back immediately for a more passionate kiss.

“Is that a yes?” he asked afterwards. You nodded.

“Oh, I’m so glad you agreed,” he sighed. “I wanted to ask you out ever since we first met but I didn’t want to make things awkward.”

_I felt the same way,_ you signed.

“Let’s go on that date tomorrow,” he suggested.

_I like that idea._

Brian smiled at you once again, then leaned in and kissed you again. You sighed into the kiss, barely even believing that you weren’t dreaming and you were really kissing Brian May right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are appreciated. Also, if you like this and/or you are a huge Queen and BoRhap trash like me, check out my Tumblr, @just-another-killer-queen.


End file.
